Il n'est plus là, adieu
by Elialys
Summary: Le geste désespéré de Buffy, ne supportant pas le faite que Spike soir mort…


Il n'est plus là, adieu ... Note de l'auteur : Le sujet de cette fic n'est pas très gaie, mais ce que j'écris à souvent un rapport avec l'humeur que j'avait en l'écrivant, ce qui est le cas pour tout ceux qui écrivent je pense. Vous aimerez ou vous n'aimerez pas, je vous laisse le choix... Disclaimer : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre. Les personnages et les droits des séries ne leurs appartiennent pas. Les séries 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon , Upn et la fox ........ Perchée sur ce rebord on aurait dit un ange.  
  
Un ange surplombant Los Angeles. On pourrait y voir une sorte d'ironie. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas la ville des anges ?  
  
Peu importe. A cet instant précis, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Elle était drapée d'une robe blanche, légère, qui répondait aux appels du vent, ondulant gracieusement à chaque souffle. Ses cheveux lâchés eux aussi virevoltaient, autour de son visage pâle, ce visage baigné de larmes. Elle était là, au bord du vide, se retenant juste d'une main, à la rambarde de sécurité qu 'elle avait enjambé il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
  
Ses amis étaient tous là, derrière elle. Ils lui lançaient des appels muets, la suppliant de revenir, de repasser cette rambarde, et de s'éloigner de ce vide. Oui. Tout ceux qu'elle aimait était là, près d'elle. Non. Ils n'étaient pas tous là. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sur le point de faire le grand plongeon. Il n'était pas là...  
  
Après leur victoire sur la bouche de l'enfer, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sans rien. Leur ville venait d'être détruite. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'eux même. La solution leur avait parut évidente. Trente minutes après la destruction de Sunnydale, le bus jaune filait vers Los Angeles. C'est dans ce bus jaune qu'elle avait comprit. Comprit qu'il était parti, et que, cette fois-ci, il ne reviendrait plus. Et c'est dans ce même bus jaune qu'elle avait laissé couler ses larmes, ne sachant pas encore, à ce moment là, qu'elle ne les arrêterait plus jamais. Si les larmes de ses yeux c'étaient arrêtées au bout d'un moment, celles de son cœur couleraient éternellement. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Trop occupé à s'occupé de leur propre vie. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Après tout, c'était naturel, leur ancienne vie venait de mourir, il fallait construire la nouvelle à présent. Ils y parvenaient tous. Pas elle.  
  
Et c'est pour ça que se soir, elle avait décidé que cela ne servait plus à rien de continuer, car sa raison de vivre, son amour, avait disparut pour toujours. Elle était donc montée sur le toit de cet immeuble, si imposant vu d'en bas, et avait enjambée cette rambarde. Elle avait autorisé ses yeux à pleurer de nouveaux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas permis depuis longtemps, voulant cachée sa peine aux autres. Mais maintenant, plus de masque. Les larmes coulaient de nouveaux.  
  
La vue de la ville était magnifique. Elle se disait qu'en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait pu apprécier cette vue. Peut-être aurait-elle dut l'apprécier, car après tout, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait voir. Tout en bas, un attroupement c'était fait. Les personnes à cette distance, n'étaient pas bien grandes. Elle savait bien que ce genre d'évènement attirait les foules. Elle s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient êtres un millier, un million, un milliard, en bas, à l'observer, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle n'aimait être observé que par lui. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'être observé.  
  
Les autres continuaient à lui parler, mais elle ne les entendait pas. A quoi bon les écouté ? Elle savait ce qu'ils disaient. Ils disaient qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, que c'était une chose stupide, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Oui, d'après eux, se jeter dans le vide, ce n'était pas une chose que Buffy Summers aurait faite. Mais ça, ce n'était que d'après eux.  
  
Ils croyaient la connaître, mais finalement, elle était une étrangère pour eux. Elle n'en avait pas toujours été une. Seulement à partir du moment où ils l'avaient ramené. Car à cette époque, elle avait joué un double jeu. Elle était identique à l'ancienne Buffy avec eux. Elle était elle-même avec lui. Seulement avec lui. A partir de cette époque, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui la connaissait vraiment. A présent, elle était une inconnue pour le monde entier...  
  
Elle regrettait, tellement, tellement... Elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre pleinement avec lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'intention de le faire, dès que l'apocalypse aurait été repoussée, mais il avait fallu que les choses se fassent différemment. Elle aurait put lui dire plus tôt. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et cette fois, c'était en grande partie de leur faute. Elle ne devait pas aimer Spike. C'était mal. Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Angel, et ils en avaient tous souffert, donc, interdiction de recommencer. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était inimaginable pour eux qu'elle puisse penser une seconde à l'aimer.  
  
Mais, qui étaient-ils donc pour la juger ainsi ? Devaient-ils se vanter de leur vie amoureuse si parfaite ?  
  
Willow, qui était là, sur ce toit, en larme elle aussi, paniquée par la situation, avait t-elle eu le droit de la juger ? Elle, qui était d'abord tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou, pour ensuite se tourner vers les femmes, ce qui l'avait conduit au meurtre, pouvait-elle vraiment dire quoi que ce soit ?  
  
Alex aussi était là. Le teint livide, tremblant, il parlait. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais les sons ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux en amour. Lui aussi venait de perdre l'être qu'il aimait, mais il payait à présent le fruit de son incapacité à voir plus loin que le rationnel. Mais l'amour est tout sauf rationnel.  
  
Et Angel... De tous ceux présent, il était celui qui gardait le plus son calme, essayant, tout doucement de se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait été son premier amour véritable. Il avait ouvert les grilles de son cœur, et pour cela, elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Mais les choses avaient changées. Quand il l'avait quitté, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille un peu perdue, qui ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie. Elle avait écarté cet amour de jeunesse, et était devenue une jeune femme. Et c'est cette jeune femme qui avait recommencer à aimer, d'un feu brûlant et sauvage au début, qui c'était transformé au fil du temps en un amour doux, pur, et sincère, qu'elle n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Cet amour, elle le ressentait toujours. Il courait dans ces veines, lui envahissait chaque pensée, chaque geste... Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour le recevoir, et ça, c'était insoutenable, invivable. Elle espérait pouvoir le retrouvée au-delà de la mort, pour pouvoir enfin l'aimer pour l'éternité...  
  
Comme un geste de désespoir, Angel couru vers elle, pensant sûrement qu'il pourrait la retenir. Elle lui lança un dernier regard, ainsi qu'à tous les autres présents sur le toit, leur demandant pardon silencieusement, tournant la tête, elle regarda cette vue, sa dernière image.  
  
Puis, elle lâcha la rambarde. 


End file.
